sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Genix the Hedgehog
History This young Hedgehog has always felt the beat and pulse of music in his veins. Anything that can make a beat he can use to his advantage and for that he is known as the best raver in Aibom. He owns a nightclub called Raver's fantasy and to this date it is always jam packed. It doesn't matter if he is their or not for his music is always playing even in his absence. Personality He is Young and perky always lending a helping beat to his friends. Although he can be seen as an inexperienced young fighter don't take him lightly. His battle style is an unusual one, for he drags you into a realm of sheer trance and beats and you take a beating if that ever happens. He is proud of his work and will always play his music at his friends request. Another perk of being his friend is the fact that he gives his selected friends V.I.P. passes to his club everything included. So get him as a friend if you can. Relationships 'Memphis the Light: '''He looks up to him like an older brother. after his encounter with a couple of thugs and Memphis brushing them aside Genix declared him as his master and Memphis accepted after some persistance. 'Trin the Cat: '''As Memphis is the older brother he sees Trin as the older sister. After watching her skills and charity to the poor he has gained a taste in doing the same but with his music. Now due to her he plans to share his music with the ones he declares need a boost of moral. Quotes Genix: WOOOOOO party time. Genix: Come on guys lets go. Genix: This is my fantasy. my raver's fantasy. Fanfics and other appearences Fan Sonic Heroes-Team Chaonic OverDrive Chronicles OverDrive Chronicles Genix is slated to appear as my support male Protagonist in my upcoming fanfic. GX Gene The GX Gene is a mysterious strand of DNA that was introduced at the same time that Memphis made his appearance in the new world. It is unknown how one contracts the gene but there is one thing known about it. The gene allows users to get into contact with their natural element and use it to power up their moves. The new form has been dubbed OverDrive and allows the user to become a new type of super. OverDrive System The ODS allows one to enter OD Mode with this the user gains powers based on their core element and the forms vary between people so there are never any two forms alike. OD Mode allows one to reach super powered preportions and the ODS is a guide line on how to not abuse the system. The ODS is crucial for if one abuses the OD Mode the abuser will suffer consequences based on how they abused it, not by others per say but from the OD itself. Guidelines *One can only stay In OverDrive Mode for 3 minutes. *OverDrive Mode must be recharged to a minimum of 30 minutes. *Power may vary based on use EX: the more one uses it consequtively the weaker it gets. *One OverDrive user may give their unused OD energy to one person per day. *Systhesizing or forcefully obtaining OverDrive Mode may lead to a Comatose state or death *One cannot be forced out of OD Mode and may exceed the time limit but will feel the negative effects on their body regardless of form *Rules are rendered null and void if one is to achieve Perfect OverDrive Mode Penalties for breaking rules *One will begin to lose sensation of body and will numb to an irrisponsive state for every minute exceeded the requirement. *Death may assume one if abused for more than 30 minutes. *One may enter a comatose state if abused for more than 20 minutes. *One may assume a berserker rage attacking friend or foe if abused for more than 10 minutes. *OD Mode will gradually weaken if time is exceeded (Null for beserker mode but will still be weaker). Known users Memphis the Light Trin the Cat Genix the Hedgehog Gallery Category:Hedgehogs Category:Fan made Category:OverDrive User Category:GX Gene Category:Anti Heroes Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations